Dungeon/Victory II/Jingu Sakura Park
Jingu Sakura Park is the third dungeon in the Zero Dimension Neptunia Z arc of Megadimension Neptunia VII. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Entrance Inner Scripted Type Story Zero Dimension Neptunia Z: Twilight of the Desperate CPU Umio brings Neptune, Nepgear and Uzume Tennouboshi to this dungeon to search for Share Crystal. The group notes that the scenery here is nice. Umio says that is the case due to the Share Crystal. Without it this place will wither away and it is likely because the world has not accepted Uzume as the goddess yet. He dubs this dimension the "Zero Dimension". Uzume says she will fight on, regardless. Neptune breaks the tense mood by noting that this place is perfect for a picnic so they should not take all the share crystals. A group of Dogoo lead by "Goobs" arrive to assist the group in finding the Share Crystal. In the middle of the dungeon, Nepgear expresses her envy over the fact that Uzume can transform. Uzume wonders if she can give them the Share Crystal but it does not work apparently. She wonders if she can grind it into a powder for pudding and Neptune backs this idea. Umio asks if she wants to transform right beside Neptune and Nepgear. Uzume gets into a daydream about it and Umio interrupts it by saying if she truly hopes for it, it will happen. Goobs' group has found the Share Crystal and leads the group to the location. Uzume gets and says that Dark Purple is finished. Arfoire then summons Dark Purple and Uzume is excited for her apperance because she can destroy right now. Arfoire destroys the Share Crystal. She then introduces herself which angers Neptune as she has beaten her throughout multiple games and other media appearances. Nepgear tells her not to be so meta and Arfoire orders Dark Purple to attack but notes that this is another Arfoire as the one in the Hyper Dimension is dead and the other one has reformed. Uzume tells Neptune and Nepgear to take everyone and run while she will guard it. Neptune tells her not to give up but Uzume no longer has the Share Crystal. Neptune says she does not need it and with the faith from the Dogoos, the Planeptune sisters transform. Uzume can also feel faith from the Dogoos and transform. Arfoire is surprised that the two sisters were also goddesses. Uzume creates a Sharing Field and Arfoire notes that she cannot gather her strength. The three goddesses defeat Dark Purple and wish to capture Arfoire but she retreats. Neptune says that is good because Dark Purple was a tough fight. Uzume transforms back and lets out a Victory Scream hurting everyone's ears. She is so happy that Dark Purple is beaten. With that the group returns to base happy. Much later, following Croire's directions, Neptune and Nepgear return here to gather "Jingu Cherry Blossoms" which drops from a monster here for Uzume's medicine. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Zero Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons